


buttercup cow

by TheMasterOfMagics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Flowers, Light Angst, Magic, Siblings, Witches, how the fuck does aa03 work, shubtwt, wubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterOfMagics/pseuds/TheMasterOfMagics
Summary: a story in which a simple buttercup witch reminisces as to why she loves her buttercup cowlowercase intended.|| an xlife x dreamsmp oneshot ||
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	buttercup cow

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation to read with:
> 
> as the world caves - by matt maltese

the land of xlife was very much different than that of the dream smp world.  
  
instead of 3 lives, the citizens of the xlife world got 10. 

a world full of magic and cults. 

shelby, otherwise known as her witch alias shubble, was a mere magical being who lived in this world. 

apart of the coven and the unholy trinity, shelby lived her life in peace.

never one for conflict, she usually ended up cleaning up meghan and mika's messes.

more so meghan's messes most of the time since mika knew how to handle it herself.

**10 lives.**

**10 chances.**

as a witch, being one with magic. her connection to the earth, the nature witch knew her time was coming to an end.

meghan and mika were gone. 

scott was gone. 

joey was gone.

even quig, who was so young, was gone.

all her friends....  
jeremyismn was burning their land to the crisp.   
her home was no longer recognizable. their world was dying.  
the earth, was calling to reclaim its property. her magic. herself. 

she sits on the ledge of the cliff that she had built her house on and watches her final sunset as she reminisces over the fond memories she had with her friends. she giggles softly to herself as she remembers how they stole joey's turtle and that whole entire fiasco. 

lost in her memories, she doesn't hear the heavy, inhuman footsteps that slowly walk up behind her.  
  
a yellow head nudges her in the side as it draws her out of her thoughts.

it was her cow, her buttercup cow.   
the one she kept in front of her house.   
mika and meghan never understood why she kept the cow, they thought it had possessed her. that the cow controlled her and was actually some sort of demon, but that wasn't the case.

the cow reminded her of a life she once lived before she was reborn as a witch with magic. the life with her baby brother. she did everything in her power to take care of him. protect him. she gave her life for him. he was her life. her world. her tubbo.   
  


tears begin to fall down her face as the yellow cow nuzzles her neck, hoping that it would help comfort her. she raises her hand and softly pets her friend's head.   
  
"we had a good run...didn't we tubs..." she says softly, as she looks into her cows eyes. wishing they were tubbo's but at the same time she didn't.  
she was dying.  
  
she knew. she felt it.   
  
jeremyismn was a powerful cult. one who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, and if people didn't comply? then so be it.  
that being said, she felt all the tnt underneath her feet. in the ground. in the earth. her domain.   
  
she smiles softly as she turns her attention to the sunset. she always loved the pretty colors in the sky.   
  
all the yellows, oranges, and pinks.  
  
she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of all her friends. her newfound family gone to soon.   
  
tears drop onto the picture as she holds it tightly in one hand and she rests her other hand on her cow who now sits next to her.  
  
she always felt like tubbo sent this cow. wherever he may be, to protect her and give her a sign that he knew she was there. to remind her that he loves her. she believed that's why she had a connection with her yellow friend.

the two sit together, watching the sunset.  
  
she doesn't get to feel the impact of the explosion. or the burns that it left on her back. she doesn't even feel the earth writhing in pain as it is burned and exploded.  
  
all she feels is wind rushing around her, her hair wiping in her face, as she falls into oblivion. the darkness of death surrounding her.

she lost her tenth life.  
  
**and her buttercup cow.**  
  
  
_____

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading this little oneshot!!
> 
> it's my first work i have written in a while in the fanfiction category. i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> alot of the idea came from a bunch of headcanons that the shubtwt twitter gc came up with and i put my own little spin on it :)


End file.
